Yrian Abandonato
History Yrian Abandonato grew up in an orphanage in Brazil, being left at the door as an infant. He never was adopted, a fact that one of the nuns running the place never let him forget. At the age of seventeen, he killed said nun and left the orphanage. He joined one of the several street gangs in the area, quickly working his way up the ranks and making quite a name for himself in the criminal underworld before joining a group of pirates. After several years of sailing, he was recruited into Omnia Venena. Despite starting from the bottom again, Yrian showed his intelligence and ruthlessness by climbing even those ranks quickly, eventually becoming the Adjutant of South American Branch. Yrian publicly heads the L'olandese Volante shipping company, and as such commands a small fleet of cargo vessels and escort ships. He is also a philanthropist, funding and running a rather lavish orphanage. Around this time, he also bought and armed his personal yacht, which he named Ancient Mariner. Constructed to look like a rifle cartridge, it generally carries some of the more experimental weaponry that Omnia Venena feels like trying, as well as a transport when a group needs a cover story. After the death of Adão Almeida during the Fall of the Miami Triangle, Yrian found himself promoted to the General of South American Branch. Traits Yrian is generally considered one of the most softhearted members of Omnia Venena. He is a genuinely kind man, funding an orphanage and giving generously to charity. He is quite fond of poetry, with most of the L'olandese Volante - and, by extension, Omnia Venena - fleet's ships having names derived from poems or nautical references. Yrian has a rather large soft spot for children, and orphans in particular. Mistreating them is a quick way to earn his ire, as is harming any of his friends. He does, however, greatly enjoy his work in Omnia Venena. He has a good amount of skill in manipulation, and is a capable sniper, even with only one eye. While he tries to stay out of combat, he doesn't exactly avoid it if it comes to him. Trivia *His shipping company's name, L'olandese Volante, is Italian for "The Flying Dutchman" *The orphanage he runs, Bastione del Bambino, is widely considered to be one of the best and most humane orphanages in his area. *Yrian is a naturally talented sailor and diver *When asked about how he lost his eye, he never tells the same story twice. Not even to the same person. Weapons Yrian's sniping weapon of choice is an antique Wz.35 anti-tank rifle, kept in mint working condition. It's old, but it can hit quite hard. It's not as useful against armored vehicles as it was when it was new, but it can still reduce a person to a cloud of red mist. *Length: 69 in *Weight: 22lb *Firing Mode: Bolt-Action *Rounds chambered: 7.92x107mm DS *Magazine Size: 4 Yrian has several models of pneumatic spearguns to use should the need to fight underwater arise. Category:Criminals Category:Italian Criminals